Zod
"Kneel before Zod!" Zod is the 4th DLC Character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He appears as a DLC character available for $4.99 or free for those with a Season Pass. He is a confirmed Power User. He was officially released on July 2, 2013. Biography General Dru-Zod is a former Kryptonian military general and an enemy to both Superman and his father, Jor-El. He was exiled to the Phantom Zone by his people for treason against the Council of Krypton after being exposed by Jor-El. Banished from Krypton, he survived the planet's destruction and swore revenge against Jor-El and Jor-El's son. Though trapped in the Phantom Zone, he has escaped several times to battle Superman and attempt to convert Earth into a New Krypton for himself and his followers to rule. Powers and Abilities *Superhuman Strength, Speed and Stamina *Invulnerability *Power of Flight *Heat Vision *X-Ray Vision *Super Breath *Expert Military Strategist *Weapons Expert Intro/Outro INTRO: Zod is seen standing on the moon, looking at the Earth until he declares, "This planet will be mine!" With this said, he flies to the Arena and enters his battle stance. OUTRO: Zod flies out, and he is seen looking from a balcony. People are seen and heard cheering for him on the ground beneath him. He then raises his arms in the air with victory as he declares, "I win! I always win!" Gameplay 'Character Trait' Phantom Wraith: 'Zod can call the Wraith of the Phantom Zone. He can make it either slash or grab his opponent and make it feast on the opponents neck for a Combo opportunity. Move List Basic Attacks: *Space Jab *Low Blow *Crisis Kick *Leg Breaker *Rifle Smash *Round House *Quick Trip *Downward Slam *Low Punch *Flying Fist *Shin Kick Air Attacks: *Jump Kick *Elbow Drop *Double Down Throws: *Forward Throw *Reverse Throw Combo Attacks: *Military Leader *The Last Days *Absolute Power *Supreme Ruler *Phantom Survivor *Impossible *The Hunter *Darkness Reign *High Command *Betrayal *The Glory Of Krypton *You Will Fall *Fallen Kryptonian *I Will Kill You *You Are A Fool! *Tyrant *Fallen General *I Always Win Bounce Cancels: *Downward Slam *Round House Special Moves: *Side Arm *Kryptonian Rifle *Fast Kryptonian Rifle *Slow Kryptonian Rifle *(Air) Kryptonian Rifle *(Air) Fast Kryptonian Rifle *(Air) Slow Kryptonian Rifle *Zod Charge *(Air) Zod Charge *Ground Blast *Close Ground Blast *Far Ground Blast *Phantom Strike *General Parry Super Move '''Galactic Destruction: '''Zod flies in the air and grabs his opponent, then flies into space and smashes them through the moon. He then blasts them back to Earth with his heat vision. Ending ''Free of the Phantom Zone at last, Zod's first order of business, Superman's defeat, had been accomplished. Now his revenge could be fully realized. His time in the Phantom Zone had allowed Zod to learn its secrets, he had even learned from one of his fellow residents how to call forth small pockets at will. After introducing Superman to its mind-numbing emptiness, Zod claimed the High Councilorship and began to rebuild Earth in the image of mighty Krypton... Quotes *"This planet will be mine!"- Intro *"No one can help you." - During Meter Burn Phantom Strike *"Kneel before Zod!"- During his grab/throw *"All shall kneel." - Clash with any Character *"Submit or be destroyed." - Clash with any Character *"All that was yours is now mine." - Clash with any Character *"I will bring you to your knees." - Clash with any Character *"You dare defy me." - Clash with any Character *"Your defeat is inevitable." - Clash with any Character *"Welcome to a world of pain." - Clash with any Character *"I will bring you to your knees!" - Clash with any Character *"Why prolong your suffering?" - Clash with Superman *"Never again!" - Clash with Superman *"You fail, son of Jor-El." - Clash with Superman *"Not for long." - Clash with '''(Regime) Superman *"Die, Superman." - Occasionally after combos on Superman *"It's my world now." - Occasionaly after combos on (Regime) Superman *"Swallow your shame." - After winning a round *"Zod always wins." - After winning a round *"There's no where to hide." - After winning a round *"I win, I always win! " - Outro Trivia *Zod also appears in the Phantom Zone Transition in the Fortress of Solitude Stage though he looks much more like his comic book counterpart. *Zod was leaked for the first season pass along with Lobo, Batgirl, and Scorpion. *Zod was seen at E3 for the first time, and was playable for the people attending. *Zod was officially revealed during "Conan The Clueless Gamer", a skit on the late night talk show, Conan'.' *His official trailer was released on June 21st. *The quote "Kneel before Zod" comes from Zod's line in the film "Superman II", as does the line "I win, I always win!" which he said when he was suprised how easy it was too defeat Earth's military. *Based on his ending, this version of Zod is from the same universe as High Councilor Superman. Gallery Images Zodigau.jpg|Zod on the Character Select Screen 400px-Phantom zone.png|Zod seen in the phantom zone (Left) Zodverzusbatgirl.jpg Zodintro.jpg|Zod intro Zod outro.jpeg Zod intro.jpeg Kneeltoyomsster.jpg ZOD!!!!!!.jpg Zod FB.jpg|Zod activating his Super Move Zod clash.jpg Zod a.jpg|Zod using the Wraith to combat Superman Zod during his Super .jpg|Zod flying his opponent to the moon in his super Zod gun.jpg|Zod holding his gun Zod Parry .jpg|Zod's parry move Kneeling .jpg|Zod forcing Superman to kneel before him Zod trap .jpg|Zod trapping Superman in the Phantom Zone zod.PNG|Zod's intro Zod vs Superman.jpg|Zod vs Blackest Night Superman Zod.jpg|Zod's official render Videos File:Injustice Gods Among Us - DLC History of General Zod|History of General Zod File:IGAU Zod DLC Gameplay Video|Zod Gameplay Video File:General Zod DLC Gameplay Reveal - Injustice Gods Among Us|Zod Gameplay Reveal Category:Kryptonians Category:Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Playable Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:Power Users Category:Characters Category:Superman Villains Category:IOS Category:Neither Side